Nick x Skye, a future to look forward too
by thespix
Summary: A little story I decided to start which may break into something bigger, includes my own OCs and is more so a story dedicating itself too two birds somehow knocking into each other and from there onwards it quickly develops into something bigger then they both thought it was going to yet they both wanted it too get to this point from the beginning. LEMON! warning, rated M Mature
1. Chapter 1 Intro to the Universe

HELLO EVERYONE!

****LEMON! at least later on it will be, Long time no see, I`m back with a new story, yes another one, will it be an unfinished story, I can say for defiant this will not be an unfinished story, this chapter is just going to explain the universe this story is going to be based in so if you wanna skip it then jump straight to chapter 2/1 I guess it`s 2 but I`m gonna call it 1…****

****Anyway let me start explaining…****

Based in the Rio franchise Rio 1 more particularly because of the setting soon prehapse in a future chapter being explained to be closer to Rio then the amazon….

****Skye****: is a… oh wait, I don`t want to give it away just yet, and that may be strange for me to say but you`ll have to read to know why I cannot give that away, but I can give away her build I guess, she is much like jewel in build but not quite as slim but still very similar in body build with her beak being every so slightly longer by a meer 1-2cm longe

****Nick****: is a light red macaw with dark long red feathers occasionally highlighting curves along his body, more of an average build then Blue prehapse is but slightly less build then Roberto and without his block like beak. His eyes are a a light green surrounded in a lighter shade of red feathers, his beak a dark shade of grey but rather reflective giving it an appearance of a lighter shade, almost giving it a pearl-essence look.

****Other characters will be explained within the story itself****

Phones are for birds, or better put birds have phones.

Slight similarities in human actions and items, I had to in order to make this story line work well, but I tried my best to keep it as close to what a bird would and wouldn`t do

They do not have cloths however later on in the story just go with it and you`ll enjoy it more

This is a lemon, or will be soon…

Includes my own OCs… duhhh

Apart from that, enjoy and anything you notice that I haven`t mentioned feel free to message me about or just work around it…

****ENJOY****


	2. Chapter 2 The Bar brings the unexpected

Well somehow I got bast the bouncer, that`s a surprise I thought to myself, the music grew louder as he circled the stair way downwards a low mist filling the floor below him swirling around gently amongst the vibrating beats of the music, I passed a few female birds chatting and laughing before I pulled up a front the bar to which I was straight away asked if I would like a drink

"Na not for me fella, cheers though." and the bar tender walked off towards a couple at the far other end

*Sigh* " why did I even come here, I turned around leaning my wings against the bar as I observed the dancing, laughing, and even the occasional making out couple in the club *huff* maybe I will get a drink, just before I turned to order I noticed A solitary light yellowey blond feathered Macaw sat in the far corner of the club.

Hm, ah what the hell, she seems board, her head resting on her palms. Theres no harm done seeing if she wants some company I guess.

Nick: "Hey there, sorry to bother you but you looked a little lonely. My names Nick if you wanna chat?"

She jolted in her seat as soon as she heard my voice, I don`t think she even noticed me sit down. She quickly corrected her posture to something more ladylike.

"Oh sorry! I didn`t know I had a guest! I didn`t mean to ignore you, I`ve just been having a quiet night and I was kinda just turning out. Did you say your name was Nick?"

Nick: "Yeah it is, I`ve been having a bit of a quiet night much like yourself, did you get dragged here by a friend as well?"

"Yeah that happened to me too! And it`s my party of all things."

Nick: "Your Party?"

"My school friends insisted they `treat` me and `get me out` by taking me to a club. Don`t get any funny ideas, I`m finished with school and all. They just like to keep in contact every now and then."

Nick: "Why, are they bad friends or something?"

"no it`s not that, They mean well and all. I just don`t really have anything in common with them. It`s not my thing going clubbing and get all drunk and grind against guys and stuff. I was only really friends with them in school because they were in my classes."

Nick: "How come you aren`t with your closer friends then?"

"I have close friends! They just live far away, I never really get to see them anymore, one of them was going to come and see my but I guess things got too busy for them…"

"We meet up every so oftern still though at these convention things I go to… I`m sorry I`m probably creeping you out a bit aren`t I?"

Nick: "No, not at all, trust me you probably think that I think you're a bit of a dork, trust me there is nothing wrong with having long distance friends and interests. What do you all do when you go to those conventions you mentioned?"

"Thanks for being understanding. Most guys either just want me in bed or think I`m weird and stop talking to me. I`m not one of those easy girls that will jump on your dick if you so much as flirt with them like some of the others here." she said looking around out of the corner of her eyes at pressumabily some other females.

"Sorry, I`m pretty bad at these first impression things aren`t I. My names Skye by the way!"

Nick: "Nice to meet you Skye. Don`t worry, I`m not one of those guys. My junk is firmly locked away" dammit why did I say that. Stupid, stupid…

Skye: *Giggles*, Your funny! Thanks again for sitting with me Nick, who knows howl ong I`d be sitting around waiting for my friends to finish celebrating on my behalf, They probably forgotten I`m even here at this point. I sure can pick `em can`t I! Can I get you a drink or something?" she questioned looking to me, her eyes a strange colour in comparison with her colour of her feathers Bright blue.

Nick: "Isn`t that something I should be asking you?"

Skye: "Oh no. Well I`d appreciate it and everything but I`m not much of a drinker. And besides I need to make sure my friends get some alright, they need someone sober to guide them haha"

Skye: "If they aren`t going home with someone else of course, which they probably will be." she said rather put out.

Nick: "I`m ok for now thanks, in regards to the drink that is."

Skye: "Oh yeah sorry, I kinda diverge into tangents a lot, You asked about the cons I go to yeah? First I wanna ask a question, Do you know why I look like this, at least at this moment that is?"

Nick: "I`m guessing it has some kind of relation to the cons you go to?"

Skye: That`s right! I`m actually a cosplayer, this is one of my looks which potrays one of my favourite birds, or atleast a rare bird, think of it like wanting to have a unique look, sorry it`s kinda hard to explain, it just helps me express myself and my friends really love it when I do!"

Nick: are your friends all male by any chance? Of I cannot think that come on.

"well you do look really good at the moment, Cute, although a little colourful, and… well, high cut."

Skye: "Thanks! You look really great as well!" she replied a hint of embarrassment amongst her words

Nick: "how comes you dye your feathers going out to this club, I mean I don`t think you`ll find anyone else doing the same thing here, at least I guess it`s dye you use?"

Skye: "I know, it was a suprise party a week after my actual birthday. My mum pretty much just opened my dorr and told me "Your friends are on the branch outside waiting to pick you up!" And I hadn`t gotten around to getting the dye out yet sooo yeah…"

Nick: "you didn`t have time to quickly wash it out?"

Skye: "I dun`t know, I just guess I prefer looking like someone else, it`s just easier for me really."

Nick: "Did your friends think you were someone else or yourself?"

Skye:" I know, but it helps me cope better when birds make fun of me to think I`m not there, it`s rare I have a day when I`m at home not wearing a dye and looking like someone else…"

Nick: "If cosplaying makes you comfortable, then do it as much as you want. You seem like a nice girl when being yourself. Hopefully you don`t feel as though you need to hide behind a persona for me."

Skye: "Thanks Nick, you`ve been really sweet to listen to me go on and on about myself. You seem to be a great guy and I`d love to get to know more about you. But my friends are gonna kill me if we go somewhere else to talk. They`ll think I went off to sleep with someone."

Nick: "You want me to leave?"

Skye: "No no! I was about to leave anyway before you came over. You helped make the night at least a little bit fun. Do you have a IM that I could use, so I can text you sometime?"

Nick: "A what?"

Skye: "Oh sorry hold on, let me give you my mobile number instead. I`ll show you how to set up an IM!"

Skye took the receipt for her drink and quickly scribbled down a string of numbers on the back before placing it in my wing

Skye: "How about we meet up again soon? Somewhere much more quiet hopefully! That`s if you want to of course… You don`t have to call me! We can just talk over skype or something, sometime…" she ended hopefully.

Nick: "Thanks, I`ll let you know when I`m free."

Skye: "I`m gonna go find my friends and tell them they can either come home with me or I`m gonna leave them here! This club is making me claustrophobic. Thanks again for chatting, I really liked it!"

Skye bounced out of her seat, taking a quick sip from her water before coming over to my side of the booth. Giving me a quick hug around my shoulders, releasing me and power walking into the crowd of dancers before I could make sense of what just happened.

Nick: *Sigh* well that was that then, yeah I`ll give her a call maybe tommorow morning, the night flew by all the while he sat there watching Skyes almost empty drink sit aside him which was slowly being surrounded by the drinks he kept ordering, before he knew it he was being asked to leave because without him realising the party had ended and the the staff now wanted to sleep.

-Next morning-

*yawn* ugh I moaned to myself slowly grabbing weakly at one of the three pillows I rest my head on pulling at one until it came free from my weight, I pulled it down to my side holding it closely, it was just comfortable, a kinda sense of security thing, it just felt nice, honestly I have to come straight with myself it feels like I have someone to hold "uhhh", the warmth…"uhhh"…

The hours seemed to click by with every blink of my eyes 1 *blink* really it`s 9;03 already

*Blink* 10:24…really… *blink* 12:10… ok I need to start getting up now *yawn* as I pushed myself out of bed I remembered Skye from the other night "shit" I said to myself slightly muffled from the pillow smothering my lower beak

I wearily grabbed for my phone which was… somewhere… "ah there" I slowly manoeuvred though the apps until I found myself wearily looking back and forth from the paper to the num-pad.

she seemed nice enough I thought to myself as I mouthed the word call to myself pushing upon the option on screen.

*Ring*… *Ring*… *Ring*… "oh come on, no, she didn`t give me the wrong number I complained to myself draping my my wing slowly down my beak in exasperation "Ugh"

*Ring*… *Ring*… oh god I quickly said to myself before sliding the green marker across.

Nick: "Hey Skye, just miss my call or something?" I said first leaning the phone aside my head which still lay upon the two other pillows

Skye: "yeah, real sorry about that! I was scrambling for my phone and didn`t answer in time. Thanks for calling though! Over your hangover yet, coz I`m guessing got had a few after I left"

Nick: "ha what, I`m not hungover pfft"I said wearily down the phone.

Skye: "yes you are I can hear it in your voice *giggle* wait did you only just get up?"

Nick: "I`m gonna say no to that, because I`m not even up yet, I`m still in bed

Skye: "Oh wow, I`m not much of a drinker, I`m about as lightweight as they come when it comes to drinking, I always end up the needed sober one to take my friends home. You were fun to talk to as well by the way, Did you get up to much after I headed home? Aside drinking yourself into whatever state your in now" *giggle*

Nick: "Ahhhh… short night"

Skye: "Pfft *giggle* yeah I can believe that mister hold on… I get up at 12:17"

Nick: "Anyways, why I called you back, I was wondering if you would like to have a similar fun chat in person some time, or should I say persona? Hehe"

Skye: *giggle* "very funny, but yeah sure if you want to, just… can it be somewhere else though other then the club?"

Nick: "Why don`t you pick the place?"

Skye: "Oh great, way to put me on the spot! I don`t know, where do you like to go?"

Nick: "Well we could go have lunch together somewhere, go on a fly around a area, How do those sound?"

Skye: "well I mean we could always go and get some food sometime later if you wanted, I mean it`s up to you really, I don`t like to choose things sorry"

Nick: "sure, I mean where and when, also you really don`t have to worry about what you sound like and what I think, just say something and I`ll reply"

Skye: "well my schedule is pretty much free all day, and everyday pretty much" she said rather put down "I mean 1:30?" she asked hopefully.

Nick: "Skye you don`t need to worry, if anything it should be me worrying about times"

Skye: " yeah I guess *giggle* I`m just a bit silly sometimes! I just had to get out of the waterfall mid shower to answer, just washing out this old dye to put a new one in, I`m soaking wet and I look like a total idiot right now *laugh* half of my dye is still visible and it`s all smooshed!

Nick: "oh sorry, didn`t mean to call while you were showering sorry"

Skye: "don`t be silly, it`s fine, I`m fine with you calling me anytime honestly, I mean like you know not at like midnight *giggle* but yeah, you get what I mean *giggle* I mean not like…"

Nick: "Skye, you know you`re actually cute, come on it`s fine, I know what you mean I`ll call you 1:30 yeah, after I`m sorted" I said whilst I smiled down the phone during the last sentence.

Skye: "ha yeah, ok, I`ll cya then, or talk to you then yeah ok, byeee!"

Nick: "Byee *beep*did I really call her cute mid way through her shower *chuckle* hmm Ugh 1:30 hmmm… I`ll give it… 30minutes *sigh* hmmmmm…

*blink* 1:18

"SHIT!"


	3. Chapter 3 bad timing

After a long talk on the phone while while flying around and attempting to coordinate where each of them where, Nick managed to find a small hollow which seemed to be serving food from a stool out front

Nick: "…Alrighty I`ll just stay put and order some grub, you sure you know where this place is?"

Skue: "yes I do, don`t worry"

*2 minutes later*

Nick: "I see ya"

*beep*

It had seemed she was wearing the same colour pattern as the night before, although it was obvious it was freshly done because her feathers now gleamed and shimmered in even the lightest rays.

Skye: "I thought I was gonna be here first! Well that makes it easy huh?

Nick: "Trust me, I thought I was going to be the one to be late, not that I`m calling you late I just thought I would have been."

Nick: "The queue wasn`t that long so I managed to grab us both a quick snack, wasn`t sure what you actually wanted so it`s only something small, we can go and order properly in a minute if you want?"

Skye: "Oh Mango, to be honest I could eat an entire plate of these and it would set me! Honestly it`s like one of my favourites!"

Nick: "That`s great, I was getting nervous about ordering you the wrong thing or something you didn`t like."

Skye: " Yeah, though I do know a better place just a few trees down from here, they sell the best quick drop in drop out meals!"

Nick: "Yeah sounds great."

Skye: "just let me finish the mango… done, that was delicious hmm."

Nick: "already, wow that was fast, I haven`t even taken by second bite!"

Skye: "*embarrassed giggle* yeah I, really like mango."

I quickly took one last bite of the mango I held before chucking it quickly into some jungle leaves not wanting to hold her up, she seemed quick energetic today incomparrison to when they were at the club.

Nick: "Done, so how was the morning for you, busy?"

Skye: "just my Mom asking where I was off too because well I don`t normally just leave without telling her what I`m doing! she seemed surprised when I told her."

Nick: "And what did you tell her?"

Skye: "Oh just… that I was going to meet a boy" her bright blue eyes averting his upon saying that, must be some sort of embarrassed thing, she seems to suffer from it a lot.

Nick: "ha, yeah, my Mum asked the same I was like I`m going off to meet a girl and she was all like wooooah! Ha" maybe acting like I suffered from a similar fate this morning would make her feel slightly better about it.

Skye: "ha yeah, parents am I right?!"

Nick: "yeah you are, wanna get going to that place you mentioned, I got cash to splash and you are probably hungry?"

Skye: "Oh yeah, come on! I`ll show you!"

She took a few enthusiastic jumps backwards before taking flight.

Nick: "Oh ok, that was fast alright I`m coming."

Skye: "ha yeah, sorry I kinda get really excited easily *giggle* as she hovered mid air Nick soon coming to her side and they continued on their way.

Skye: "You know I actually cannot wait to order from here, it`s been ages since I tried their food I just remember it being absolutely amazing!"

Nick: "haha yeah I`ll take your word for it Skye" it was rather amusing watching her happily whip herself around in the air acrobatically, after which she looked to him *giggle* clearly she forgot she was with someone.

Skye: "*giggle* I just feel really energised today, sorry."

Nick: "You don`t have to apologise, it`s cute" a small smile creeping across the edge of her beak as she looked down to the sweeping jungle floor below.

Skye: "We`re here, and there isn`t much of a queue here either!"

Skye ran joyfully up to the counter side looking up at all the en-graved names of food above her hanging from a plank of wood, her

Soon bending down to look at a few of the foods dressing the counter top, arching her back and sticking out her rump in the process. Is she flirting with me, or just naive?

Nick: "Y`Know I didn`t take you for a food enthusiast when I met you."

Skye: "Oh no, I mean when I was young and now I guess I still have memories of coming here, it was just so nice and still is, don`t worry I`m not a food enthusiast to that degree! *giggle*"

Nick: "You know I`m tempted to go for the mango sorbet."

Skye: "Ow posh boy *giggle* myself I`m eyeing the Blackberry, mint and elderflower fool"

Nick: "And you call me posh, *laugh*

Skye: "*blush, Giggle* it`s called being ladylike *giggle*

Nick: "*laugh* yeah I can get it for you if you want it, just say it."

Skye: "it"

Nick: *tut*"Ok smart one

Skye: "Thanks, I`ll look for a spot that isn`t taken!"

Nick: "Alrighty, I`ll come find where you are after."

*5 minutes later*

Nick: "thanks man" oh almost dropped it, that wouldn`t of been good.

Skye: "I`m over here, Hellllooo!

Nick: "Ah there we go, there is your one and… there is mine."

Skye: "You know I just realised something, we forgot to get drinks, I`ll go get them, besides I think it`ll be fun if you let me choose your drink.

Nick: "oh ok, thanks, you sure you don`t want me to pay?"

Skye: "naa it`s fine, I`ll pay myself, can`t be letting you be doing all the spending."

Nick: "yeah ok, thank" *sigh* "now just to wait…"

?: "Oh my god is that Nick?"

Thoughts: Oh great, it`s one of the girls that was in most of my classes back in my final year of high school. Ithink we spoke to each other a total of like 3 times that year. One of those real cliquey, posh girls that thinks they are centre of attention, and yet everyone I knew just wanted to get away from them.

Willow: "Is it Nick! I haven`t seen you since school! Why are you sitting here alone?"

Nick: "Just waiting for someone, how have you been?"

Willow: "Oh Lunar is gonna flip when she sees this, hey Lunar look who`s here!"

Lunar: "You should come see these sexy high cuts at the front here. Oh it`s that dorky guy from the back of the class! You work here now or something, I`m gathering you`re on break?"

Nick: "Naa just waiting for a friend"

Lunar: "Wait wait, don`t tell me. You`re here eating alone aren`t you, in fact no, his friend he`s waiting for is a guy.

Willow: "We don`t judge you if you are! I totally called it when I said he`d turn out gay."

Willow: "wasn`t he flat-chested in high-school? You take hormones or something or are those natural?"

Thoughts: Oh for fuck sake "Na I ain`t that bird anymore from school, and I ain`t gay neither, I mean it was nice seeing you two again, have to do it again sometime. Buuut I need to get going though so, cya!

Thoughts: I`ll just move table with her plate aswell, thank god they didn`t notice it.

Skye: "Tadaaah"

Thoughts: Shit…

Skye: "

Skye picked the worst timing to get back with the drinks.

Willow: "I`m sorry, who are you exactly?"

Lunar: "So he was with someone, intresting taste."

Skye: "Nick, these your friends?"

Nick: "aaaaah debatable but sure, this is Skye we met at a club and decided to chill."

Lunar: "what club? I`ve never seen her."

Skye: "Uh, Nick?"

The girls seemed to have found that a little funny, giggling beneath their breath.

Willow: "Oh that makes sense. Guys seem to love that place for the easy sluts, No offence hun."

Lunar: "I heard they are struggling for business after people started finding out all the regulars have STDs. What`s your name anyway?"

Thoughts: ah shit I can`t just let this happen.

Skye: "That was my first time there. It didn`t seem dirty, I don`t know hwta you`re on about. Nick can we go to another table?"

Willow: "Excuuuuuuse me? Ah-ha, I don`t think Nick is that dumb to be leashed by his cheap date. That club is a dive, we tried getting in twice and neither time did we get pass the stupid bouncer."

Lunar: "I`d get myself checked if I were you Nick, she`s probably a carrier."

Thoughts: Oh you had to say that didn`t you, you bitch.

Nick: "Aye, come on now..*cut off*

Skye: "I`m sorry but what did you just say? For your information we just met. I`m a virgin on top of that, something which you likely haven`t been for Oooo let me have a check six years, haha come on girls look at yourselves and have a long hard think about whose actually the carrier here, and if it wasn`t clear which side of this argument is let me put a S on the end of that, carriers"

Thoughts: "Oh shit here we go, this is getting out of wing. I may have been able to deffuse their beratement on my own, but Skye was beginning to turn red. I quickly took her wing and tried to steer her away from the conversation.

Lunar: "Not the brightest one either." shot past his ear towards Skye, followed up by

Willow: "A vergin? Doubt it~"

Skye shrugged by wing loose of her passing back into the hot zone *Frustrated sigh from Nick*

Skye: "Ok y`know what? That dose it. What the fuck is your problem? Who goes up to someone and starts saying things like that straight to their face? You two look like bigger candidates for being whores then anyone here."

The girls started rolling their eyes and laughing, feeding off Skye`s outburst. Her cursing was heard by a few others who turned their heads.

Thoughts: Aye that`s it fuck this.

He stood abruptly between Skye and the two girls

Nick: "What the fuck is wrong with you two yeah? Are you both fucking retarded, or is being a slag too much?"

Willow: "Oh big boy now"

Nick: "Oh shut up Willow, aye you know what why don`t you are Lunar here, hold on hold on, look where I`m pointing…*they look, then look back to his sturn face "fuck off over there!"

Willow: "Hmm" *raises eyebrows walking off shortly followed by Lunar.

Nick: *sigh* "…sorry…" to Skye.

Nick: "I`m really sorry you had to be brought into that. Just for the heads up, I can`t stand them either. Stupid ditsy bitches from my high school year. They act that way with everyone, trust me."

Skye: "wow, I`ve never had someone be so mean to me in my entire life. I didn`t even do anything to them. Is it because they saw me with you?"

Nick: "na, I dunno… They are just prudes."

Skye: "You don`t think I look like a, slut do you?

Nick: "No, not at all, don`t let birds like that dictate who you are, Ain`t good for the soul *laugh* you ok though?"

Skye: "Yeah, I`m ok thanks, it`s not the dye though is it? That makes me look like one, I don`t want birds to think I wear it just to get someone into…*sigh*

Skye: "Sorry for causing drama. I got picked on a lot back in school and It was a nasty wake up call, anways let`s go take our food somewhere different and cool off!"

Nick: "yeah, sounds like a plan. I know a guy down a few trees that makes the best shawarma. Have you tried it before?

Skye: *giggle* "maybe after we finish this yeah? But yeah sure!"

We never did end up getting that shawama, probably just got lost in the days events, she did invite me to her convention though! I should test her tomorrow to find out more…


End file.
